


Stasis

by Jinxin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxin/pseuds/Jinxin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere down the line, Kida and Rokujo started dating, but everything remains the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stasis

Rokujo didn’t make a habit of hanging out with high school kids. And he endeavored to spend as little time with men as possible—what was the point when there were so many beautiful women in the world?

Thus it made no logical sense that he enjoyed a high school boy’s company far more often than not. He’d even rented an apartment in the boy's city, tired of trains and hotels and luggage.

“I’m not really in high school anymore. What’s your stance on drop-outs?” 

“There’s leeway.”

There wasn’t, but Rokujo didn’t dislike Kida; on the contrary, he respected him. That alone didn't mean much. He respected Kadota, another Ikebukuro man he'd fought upon meeting. Straight-forward men that took responsibility for their actions were the sort of men he couldn’t hate. But he rarely spent time with Kadota. Currently, Rokujo was with Kida three days out of every week. Sometimes he wondered what exactly was different about Kida.

From their initial fight, Rokujo knew Kida was a strong kid, probably the strongest among his age group—maybe even the strongest in a few age groups above him—but not stronger than a full-grown man. Not stronger than Rokujo, in any case. 

Still, Kida had surprised him enough that when he saw the teen cradling a mangled hand at the mercy of some older and uglier brute…well, Rokujo wasn’t fond of seeing children murdered, not even misguided children that played at gangs. 

Rokujo called the police because he hated the kind of guy that would cripple a kid. And then he carried Kida to the hospital because he was actually beginning to like the boy. It seemed to Rokujo that the teen bore the weight of the world on his shoulders and sympathy drove him to ease the burden or at least dispel the illusion. When the worse for wear blonde was discharged a few hours later, Rokujo offered his ear.

That had been a mistake. He hadn’t expected Kida would be so willing to take advantage of his kindness. The kid spoke a mile-a-minute without regard for his poor audience. Luckily, Rokujo was a good listener. The young gang leader certainly had more substantial problems than most his age, seeing as his own high school days had been filled with little else besides girlfriends and grades. Still, to Rokujo, it all seemed very simple to cut Ryuugamine Mikado—the boy’s best friend and primary cause of stress—out of his life.

“Mikado’s my—

“Your boyfriend?” Rokujo asked, half to see the boy’s reaction. 

Kida corrected him with a wry grin. “My best friend.”

“Seems like what you’re planning is going to land your best friend in a lot of trouble,” Rokujo observed.

Kida laughed in the faint and delicate way Rokujo’s girlfriends laughed. He liked the sound. “He’s already attacked my second.”

“That doesn’t seem like a very good friend.”

The teen frowned. “Mikado is…in a dark place right now,” Kida paused, “When I saw him, I barely recognized him. There was blood on his face and some guy had just kicked the shit out of him, but it wasn't just that—he acted different than the Mikado I know."

"People change," Rokujo reminded him. 

Kida shook his head. "Not Mikado. He's restless but he has a good heart. Whatever he's doing now—he thinks it's the right thing to do and he's trying to fill a role. I’ve been where he is and even if I need to hurt him in the process, I'll make him realize he doesn't belong there.”

Rokujo let out a low whistle. No teenage years were without their melodrama. “That’s a lofty goal. I can’t say I fully understand why you're so dedicated to this kid.”

“Sometimes I can’t either.”

No, Rokujo definitely couldn’t understand it, but he didn’t try especially hard to. Whatever Mikado and Kida shared was between the two of them. Although, Rokujo did find himself hoping that this Mikado viewed Kida through the same congenial lens. He had no desire to see Kida lose heart over one lost friend.

He spent too much time thinking about Kida Masaomi. The boy wasn't even particularly interesting or unusual. His world revolved around a few central figures: Mikado, Anri, and of course, Saki. 

“I have a girlfriend, you know,” Kida said quietly. They were together again—Rokujo and Kida, that is. He'd already seen Kida twice that week. Their meetings weren't necessarily a secret, but it also wasn’t something either readily advertised. Russian Sushi was meticulously avoided. Often they left Ikebukuro altogether. They didn't talk about it because to admit there was a need for secrecy was to admit their was something in their relationship that merited secrecy. 

They were in a small park, deserted at night. Kida was toying with the straw of his sprite without sparing a glance at Rokujo, who was sprawled more comfortably on the bench beside Kida. He was nervous, Rokujo deduced. The older man let his arms fall across the back of the bench. Even edged to one end as he was, Kida remained within reach of Rokujo’s right arm. Feeling devious, he shifted slightly, fixing his arm snugly around Kida's tensed shoulders. 

Usually, Rokujo kept his distance. His relationship with Kida was indescribable in the same way that Kida and Mikado’s friendship was indescribable, but as this was his own business, Rokujo understood it implicitly. In mentioning his girlfriend—Saki, if memory served—Kida had broken one of their unspoken rules. 

See, Rokujo never considered Kida a friend. In fact, Rokujo would destroy Kida’s gang without a thought if he thought it might benefit his own. It wouldn’t be personal and Kida would either understand that or he wouldn't. But Rokujo liked Kida. He liked him in the same way he liked his girlfriends and he knew Kida felt similarly. 

They never talked about it and Rokujo let Kida set the pace. But now, blatantly bringing up his girlfriend like he was preparing to—to dump him like some summer fling. Well, that changed the game. 

Kida flinched when he felt Rokujo’s arm go around him and the plastic straw bent in his white-knuckled grip. 

“So do I,” Rokujo replied, “four of them at the moment.”

“Then…you agree?”

“No, I don’t think I do.”

Kida sighed. “I figured you’d be like this.”

Rokujo laughed and drew Kida closer to him. The momentum knocked Kida’s head into Rokujo’s shoulder, but the teen quickly righted himself. Even when he did, they were still close enough for Kida’s wallet chain to dig into Rokujo’s hip. 

“They know about you, you know.”

“Your girlfriends?”

“Yeah.”

“Should I be expecting death threats soon then? Thumbtacks in my shoes?” Kida joked without humor.

“They’re not jealous women.”

“No, I imagine they wouldn’t be.”

“What about you?” Rokujo asked, pointedly ignoring Kida’s jab. 

“I only have one girlfriend,” Kida reminded him. 

“And one boyfriend,” Rokujo added. 

Kida rolled his eyes. “You’re my boyfriend now?”

“You don’t have to put a label on it if you don’t want, but that’s how I think of you.” 

“You’re not my boyfriend,” Kida said firmly, pushing himself off the bench. Rokujo snagged his wrist before he could put any meaningful distance between the two of them. 

“I bought you dinner,” Rokujo pointed out. 

“It was your turn,” Kida argued. 

“And it was your turn on Wednesday. I think it’s pretty typical for a couple to trade off who pays on any given date.”

“I treat my friends when we go out to eat sometimes too.”

“I listen to all your problems.”

“And here I thought you cared.”

“I do. I believe that was my point, actually,” Rokujo said with a grin. He gently tugged Kida by the wrist, until the blonde stood directly before him. Rokujo deftly threaded their fingers together. Kida didn’t pull away. 

Kida looked down at him, half-bemused. “You don’t care about your friends?” 

“I care about my girlfriends—

“Of course.”

“—and you.”

Kida did not blush like Rokujo might have once expected. The teen could get anxious, upset, guilty, but rarely embarrassed. Really, Rokujo couldn’t have thought the kid would be phased in the slightest even by such a blunt confession. 

Rokujo had always enjoyed how his girlfriends’ cheeks would crimson when he waxed poetic, but the way Kida’s eyes would soften—he’d grown rather fond of that too. Kida did not have the stomach for grand praise of any sort, but he appreciated honesty, even if the honest truth was detestable to him. 

Kida did not often surprise Rokujo these days, but he managed to in the aftermath of the man’s confession. He took a step closer and then placed a knee on either side of Rokujo’s legs, effectively straddling the older man in one smooth movement. 

Their right hands remained entwined but Rokujo moved his free hand to Kida’s hip, winding his arm around the teen’s waist. 

“That’s a rather bold move from someone who isn’t my boyfriend,” he teased. He was lucky Kida wasn’t easily flustered. 

“I thought you said no labels. It’s not cool to lie to me like that,” Kida replied. He wasn’t mad, of course. His lips were twitching upwards in a smile he didn’t feel like showing quite yet. Whether he was in his lap or across the dinner table, Rokujo could tell when Kida was happy. 

“I didn’t. I said that you didn’t need to put a label on it. I also told you that I consider you my boyfriend,” Rokujo reasoned. Idly, he began to trace patterns on the small of Kida’s back, skin warm through the thin white hoodie. 

“You’re always clever—I don’t like clever,” Kida said, lips no longer peaked at the corners. The sudden departure of his good mood made Rokujo feel unreasonably guilty. Before the older man could say anything to dispel his gloom, Kida began to smile once more. He showed too many teeth for it to be genuine, Rokujo realized, but he wanted to be happy. Rokujo wisely chose to keep his observations to himself. “I guess I should start calling you Rocchi then, hm?”

Rokujo wanted to kiss Kida most when he was like this—playful, a bit petty, and untouchably melancholy—and for the first time, he indulged himself. But, he wasn’t in the business of stealing kisses from unwilling men or women. He let his gaze fall purposefully to Kida’s lips, knowing the teen would notice the movement, before darting back up to meet his soft stare. 

When Kida neither objected nor pulled away, Rokujo closed the distance. 

Months later, Rokujo found out that Kida's intention had been to break off their pseudo-relationship. Rokujo was neither surprised nor angry, though Kida seemed ashamed. The kiss—their first explicitly intimate interaction—led to sex that same night. Kida had been surprised to find out it was not Rokujo's first time with another man. Rokujo was more surprised it wasn't Kida's.

"I'd always pegged you as the loyal type," Rokujo teased.

"It was a mistake," Kida said quickly and Rokujo realized he'd crossed a line.

"I'm sorry."

"Just fuck me."

Not much had changed since then. Mikado and Kida were still friends. Rokujo still kept about four girlfriends. Kida still kept Saki. The only thing that had changed was the amount of time they spent together. Kida never followed him around like the rest of his lovers, but he stayed the night like they did sometimes. Kadota suspected they were dating after the first time he stumbled upon them—Rokujo's tongue down Kida's throat had been a tip-off. He voiced his displeasure but didn't gossip. Kida decided to tell Saki about everything shortly after that.

"Am I getting dumped?" Rokujo asked. 

"Why do you think that?"

"The last time you mentioned Saki, you were trying to break up with me."

"You remember that?"

"Am I getting dumped?" Rokujo repeated. Kida was direct most of the time, but when it came to Saki he got evasive—cagey. Rokujo didn't like people who were evasive or cagey.

"You're not," Kida said with a sigh.

"Saki, then?" Rokujo never considered himself jealous of Saki, but admittedly he liked the idea that Kida would dump her over him.

"No. I don't know. She's probably gonna dump me so..."

"If she does, will you move in with me?"

Kida didn't have an answer and Rokujo knew he shouldn't have asked. Saki didn't break up with Kida in the end and Kida didn't break up with Rokujo. No one was especially happy with the arrangement, but Rokujo had grown used to sharing. He even met with Saki once with the intention of apologizing for any strife he'd caused. She was pretty and blunt—exactly the kind of woman Rokujo dated—and very in love with Kida. Rokujo liked her less than he should have and she liked him more the she should have in turn. Rokujo didn't apologize and Saki told him in no uncertain terms that Kida loved her more.

Rokujo didn't argue with her because he'd always thought so too. Kida liked him enough, but Rokujo couldn't touch the history the two shared. He could form his own history with Kida though, and he believed like would turn to love in time.

He had time. He could be patient. He knew he was falling in love, but he wasn't desperate.

Not yet, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my most crack of crack pairings apparently. There are so many more popular pairings in this fandom and of course I fixate on this one. Unlucky.


End file.
